1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipurpose roaster, and more particularly, to a roaster driven by a motor to spin the grid to a various food.
2. Prior Art
The conventional roaster, as shown in FIG. 13, has a square skewer 94 and two fixtures 95. The square skewer 94 has one sharp engaging end 941 and a round engaging end 942. Each of the fixtures 95 has a bolt 951 and extending two forks 952 from respective ends thereof In practice, as shown in FIG. 14, the square skewer 94 is slipping through a meat 9 and is holding it firmly thereon with the two forks 952 of the fixtures 95 also slipping into the meat 9, and the skewer 94 is secured by bolts 951 to the fixtures 95, respectively. The sharp engaging end 941 of the square skewer 94 is engaged with a motor 96 and is driven by the motor 96 through a connector 961, whereas the round engaging end 942 is also secured to the roaster.
Another prior art, as shown in FIG. 15, is also comprised a pair of round skewers 97 and a set of pans 98 and 99. One end of each round skewer 97 has a sharp point used to be easy slipped into and hold food, while the other end has a threaded portion 971. The pan 98 includes an engaging outer end 981 and two posts 982 at the inner end. Each post 982 has a threaded hole 983. The pan 99 has an engaging outer end 991 and two posts 992 with a hole 993 therein. The sharp ends of the round skewers 97 are inserted into the holes 993 of the posts 992 of the pan 99. The threaded ends 971 of the skewers 97 are connected with the threaded holes 983 of the two posts 982 of the pan 98.
The prior art shown in the above, can only grill a whole chicken or a meat and is not able to use with other accessories, such as pan or grill cage, the meat or chicken will have to be placed in with caution.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention which is designed to be used with different accessories for various purposes.